<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crescendo by CommanderCeleste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392244">Crescendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCeleste/pseuds/CommanderCeleste'>CommanderCeleste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Millennia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'll show you a 6 out of 10, M/M, Scale of 1 to 10, Smug and mischievous, Sweet and hot, Vaguely Smutty, nothing explicit though, relaxing bath, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCeleste/pseuds/CommanderCeleste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The water laps at their skin, gently; the guitar strumming in the background only adding to their current state of bliss and unawareness of the world outside of the room.</p><p>After countless days and weeks spent under the Moroccan sun, and the equally oppressing and delightful heat present in the region, his skin has managed to turn what could be described as olive. To his eyes, at least. Joe (of course), has made it abundantly clear that, no, <em>Nuri*</em>. It is not by any stretch of the mind noticeable.</p><p>But then again, he’s also been more insistent on covering every inch of his skin with both his lips and his tongue. More so than usual. And that is saying something.</p><p>His money’s on Joe being full of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Millennia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter #3, ready to go!</p><p>No, this isn't smut <em>per se</em>, BUT, it is DEFINITELY in the subtext, and there is a VERY noticeable air of sexuality permeating this chapter, so you know, read at your discretion, yada yada.</p><p>Had a fuck-ton of fun writing this, so hopefully you guys will kind of dig it too. </p><p>And yeah. I'm a MONUMENTAL tease. Sue me. </p><p>(jk).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water laps at their skin, gently; the guitar strumming in the background only adding to their current state of bliss and unawareness of the world outside of the room.</p><p>After countless days and weeks spent under the Moroccan sun, and the equally oppressing and delightful heat present in the region, his skin has managed to turn what could be described as olive. To his eyes, at least. Joe (of course), has made it abundantly clear that, no, <em>Nuri*</em>. It is not by any stretch of the mind noticeable.</p><p>But then again, he’s also been more insistent on covering every inch of his skin with both his lips and his tongue. More so than usual. And that is saying something.</p><p>His money’s on Joe being full of it.</p><p>As Nicky muses on how much of a liar he is, he in turn brings Nicky’s fingers, intertwined with his own, into his line of sight.</p><p>Even after more than three quarters of a millennia (giver or take a couple years), he can’t help but marvel at the way his dark skin blends into Nicky’s; the tone difference still being noticeable, but less so than usual. It’s not pronounced, but when you’ve spent such a substantial amount of time and care in worshipping every inch of another man’s body, you’re bound to take notice when something’s different.</p><p>Nicky huffs amusedly as the water slips down through their fingers and arms, and back into its point of origin. Seeing such a tender and loving soul lose itself in such an endearing display of playfulness fills his heart with joy to no end.</p><p>He could listen to Nicky chuckle (as well as feel the pressure of his body reclined on top of his own) for an eternity, and it still wouldn’t suffice.</p><p>The sound of water gently bumping into the edge of the tub blends with Nicky’s amusement, as he sinks both their hands back into the water, only to raise them shortly after, in a clear effort to hear that subdued dripping sound that delights him to no end.</p><p>It’s nice to see him leave aside the adult façade, and instead embrace the young and carefree heart beating inside his chest, as evergreen as a meadow, and unfailingly gentle as a river lily.</p><p>Joe eyelids grow heavy at the soothing orchestra in his surroundings, the tempered and playful promise of laughter coming out of Nicky’s lips being the maestro leading the charge.</p><p>The light of the candle’s flickers for the umpteenth time, as a refreshingly temperate breeze flows into their spacious and lovingly decorated room.</p><p>The riad they’ve settled in is an architectural dreamscape, their room deliberate in its simplicity and beauty. The tall, ornamented windows flooding their room in a marigold shade of light that only adds to the soothingness of it all.</p><p>Say what you want about Andy’s temper (if you dare), but the woman’s got taste.</p><p>As Nicky’s hand caresses his thigh, his mischievous mind is met by a stroke of genius.</p><p>- Alright –</p><p>As Joe brings his dazed mind back to reality, he shrugs and twists his neck, groaning pleasantly as it cracks. Joe winces at the sound.</p><p>As he massages his sore neck with his free hand, Joe clears his throat.</p><p>- Scale of one to ten, how does this measure up to Malta? –</p><p>He huffs.</p><p>- You ask as if we haven’t been there, at the very least, a dozen times –</p><p>- You didn’t answer my question –</p><p>- Why <em>do</em> you ask? –</p><p>- That bad? –</p><p>He slaps Joe’s leg, earning a squeezed nipple and an obnoxious (yet endearing) chuckle in his ear as a reward.</p><p>The feeling of Joe’s lips so close to his neck never ceases to arouse him, and send shivers fleeting oh, so slowly down his spine.</p><p>-<em>Idiota*</em> –</p><p>His free hand rubs more insistently at Joe’s thigh, inching closer and closer to either a gun or something that indicates his arousal and content at the gesture.</p><p>Joe leans in closer, the promise of his whispering voice making the pleasure crawling across his skin to grow in its intensity.</p><p>He suddenly isn’t feeling so exhausted anymore.</p><p>It takes an inhuman effort not to let an obscenely loud moan escape from his lips, as Joe’s deep, sinful accent makes the pleasure turn almost too painful to bear. Almost.</p><p>- And here I was thinking you were having a fun time -</p><p>He closes his eyes as Joe’s nimble touch and strong, calloused fingers tease at his chest; an agonizingly sweet torture that he longs to feel for another thousand years if he has a say in it.</p><p>Joe’s lips ghost across his neck, making his composure an ache to maintain.</p><p>The thrum of the guitar slows down to a crawl, in their minds. The warmth of the water suddenly doesn’t feel like enough, despite a curious mist still dancing its way up to the skylight in the corner of his eye.</p><p>- You drive me insane -</p><p>He lets himself sink deeper into Joe’s body, his arms slowly darting in opposite directions across his lover’s body, one aiming for his tousled midnight curls, and the other wrapping around the backside of his thigh.<br/>
</p><p>- I thought’s that’s what you loved about me –</p><p>He feels at a loss for words. The soreness in his back slowly but surely being replaced by insatiable hunger; the answer, pressed against his back.</p><p>An excruciating and delightful torture that he longs to taste time and time again.</p><p>- Besides… we have been together for centuries, my love -</p><p>Joe’s hand latches on to his chest more fervently, the other hand sliding down across his belly.</p><p>The warmth between his legs grows scalding hot, divine and delightful all at once.</p><p>- I have to keep things interesting somehow -</p><p>The faint melody reverberating in their ears fades further away, as their labored breaths increase in volume. It’s impossible to discern it at this point</p><p>Anticipation boils deep in his chest.</p><p>- You are… truly… –</p><p>His mind seems unable to process the overwhelming stimuli he’s been subjected too. Articulating a coherent sentence is out of the question.</p><p>- Truly what? – Joe’s tongue darts out of his mouth - You sound… - It caresses the crook of his neck, leisurely working its way up to his ear, the feeling blending in deliciously with the humidity and warmth in the air surrounding them - distracted? –</p><p>His head falls back as Joe’s hand applies further pressure over his frantically beating heart. His other hand finally dives further down. Not touching.  Massaging its vicinity. Slowly.</p><p>The sizzling water further relaxes his muscles. His toes curl as he feels Joe’s smile spreading, making it impossible to resist the urge to reply with a pleased grin of his own.</p><p>As frustration and the need for release continue to crescendo inside of him, Joe’s touch grows softer. Subdued</p><p>His grip on Joe’s thigh becomes iron. Joe’s lips send his imagination spiraling at what’s to come.</p><p>Joe’s lips press against his ear. The promise of ecstasy, as sweet as honey, resting in the tip of his tongue.</p><p>- Personally, I’d give this a 6 –</p><p>His eyes open, in disbelief.</p><p>- You have <em>got</em> to be <em><strong>shitting<em></em></strong><em> me –</em></em></p><p>Joe’s laughter starts as a cautious rumble in his chest, only to grow into a near-deafening roar deep from his belly soon after.</p><p>-<em>Va' fa NAPOLI*</em> –</p><p>As he struggles to be set free from his lover’s arms, Joe’s grip on his body tightens, only adding to the frustration.</p><p> <em>I will show you a six out of ten, luce mia*</em>.</p><p>Time to change tactics.</p><p>He stops fighting back, growing mute and as distant as he can, given the proximity of their bodies.</p><p>Joe’s laughter dies down, intrigued by the sudden lack of resistance.</p><p>As Joe’s guard drops down in concern, he successfully escapes from his grasp, sitting down on his lap in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Before Joe gets a chance to fight back, his wrists get trapped in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My turn to be in charge, bastardo*.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He guides Joe’s hands over his head, leaning into his body, inch by (painfully slow) inch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He longs for this every bit as much as he does, but if someone’s going to be in command, it’s him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	You mischievous little shit –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe bites his lip, expectant. Curious. His smug, knowing look sending his hunger into overdrive.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Haven’t had any complains until now, <em>Nuri*</em> –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Their lips are now just a breath away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>One of his hands keeps Joe’s arms over his head, the other swirling down his bicep, reaching his chest and dancing circles over the other half of his heart.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A teasing grin grows in Joe’s lips as his arousal causes an involuntary gasp to escape from his lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	It’s nice having you on top for a change –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His glare is met with a wink.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His fingers release Joe’s wrists, sliding down. It finds Joe’s neck, and holds on for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Are you implying I’m a lazy lover? –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe pushes himself up from his resting position. He does his best to stand his ground as Joe’s chest inches closer to his own.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe’s hands wrap around his back, every caress a butterfly, leaving fluttering kisses down the length of his spine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>- I usually end up doing most of the work –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Their breath is shared as their lips hover mere inches to one another, waiting for either one to succumb to the temptation of that sweet release.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>- Guess it’s my turn to keep things interesting, for a change –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>- Don’t hold your breath –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His grin turns sly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>- You asked for it –</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe gulps.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>6 out of 10 my ass.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not bad, huh? It was fun to flex those muscles and try something different.</p><p>I enjoyed exploring this side of their relationship. I might go ahead and write something more explicit in the future, but for now you guys/gals/NB pals will have to settle for this. </p><p>Translations, in order, are the following:<br/>* Nuri - Arabic for "My Light" (Hopeless romantic, as usual)<br/>* Idiota - It's italian (and hey, also works in Spanish!). I'll let you fill in the blanks.<br/>* Va' fa Napoli - Italian. It can be argued, but for all intents and purposes it means "go f*ck yourself". Here it's used eh, endearingly.<br/>* Luce mia - Italian for "My Light".<br/>* Bastardo - Italian. Again, you fill in the blanks.</p><p>As always, praise and constructive criticism is deeply appreciated! Thanks for dropping by. Hope you guys stay safe and have an awesome week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>